


Wrong Reputations

by Alakite_Varaday



Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakite_Varaday/pseuds/Alakite_Varaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tony meets Phil while he is still in university. Mostly follows the first Iron Man movie and Avengers, veers off from there. </p><p>After New York, Tony invites the team to come live with him. Tension between himself and Captain America escalate dangerously. And Phil? He's just trying to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. and get back to his people. Some where long the way reputations are ruined, stereotypes are broken, and Thor inevitably finds the pop tarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

School sucks. It sucks even more when you're five years younger than everyone else and the genius heir to a multi billion dollar company. Tony Stark, recently orphaned genius heir to one such company, slouches in the back of a lecture hall. The current subject is one he taught himself years ago, so instead of paying attention like Rhodey, who is taking notes next to Tony, the young genius scribbles rough plans for another robot.

"Dude," Rhodey hisses, "You are not bringing another one of those into the dorms!" 

"Awe, but honey bear," Tony flashes a charming smile, "You know you love D.U.M.M.Y."

Rhodey snorts, "Love him or not he's a menace around furniture. No more."

Tony just puts and returns to his scribbling. 

"You're still coming right?" Rhodey interrupts again.

"Huh?" Tony doesn't even look up.

"The recruitment fair," Rhodey prompts, "Come on man, you promised."

"Yeah yeah," Tony grunts, "I'm coming."

The rest of the class is spent on silence, Rhodey listening intently and Tony absorbed in his own mind. The bell ringing signals a mass exodus of students. Tony maneuvers through the crowds carefully, already small for his age he feels almost tiny next to the other students. A shove from behind sends Tony reeling to collide with another person, taking them both down hard.

"Ah shit, sorry," Tony tries to scramble off the other man, "You ok?" 

"I'm fine," the deep, steady voice washes over Tony, "Are you hurt?" 

Tony finally looks up meeting warm blue eyes and a calm placid almost smile. The man is very plain looking with clean cut auburn hair, plain cheap suit, average build and average looks. Nothing about this man would stand out in a crowd but something about him made Tony stop and take notice.

"I'm good, fine" Tony blushes, looking away to gather the books he's dropped.

"Here," the stranger says, holding out a stack of Tony's notes.

"Thanks," Tony mutters, taking the papers and shoving them in his text book. 

Tony scrambles to his feet, the stranger rising gracefully looking completely unruffled by their collision. Tony is a full head shorter than the other man and has to tilt his head back to meet the others eyes.

"Tony Stark," he smiles, thrusting his hand out expectantly.

"Agent Coulson," the man shakes firmly, bland expression in place.

"Agent?" Tony perks, "So you're here for the recruitment fair?" 

"Yes Mr. Stark," Agent Coulson nods.

"Tony please," he waves dismissively, he's not Howard, never will be his father, "Do, you spend much time in the field? What agency's? What type of mission..."

"That's classified," Agent Coulson cuts in, still with the same calm bland not smile.

"Ok, yeah, makes sen," Tony rambles, bouncing excitedly now, "That's all secondary anyway, irrelevant. You use any Stark tech? How do you like it? How's it hold up in the field? How could it be better?"

Tony ignores the gossiping students around them, focusing all his attention on the Mysterious Agent Coulson. Peppering the agent with questions about current events, entertainment, and just plain subjecting him to full on Stark Babble as Rhodey calls it. Agent Coulson answers politely and precisely, conversing with Tony the whole way to the gymnasium where the recruitment fair is in full swing. They part ways at the doors, Agent heading to his station, Tony to his dorm. He smiles the whole way there, a mid of nervous and excited. Tony hums the element song to himself happily thinking he may have made himself a friend.

*****

Phil's mind whirs with contradicting thoughts. Before coming he was warned about the Stark heir by his superiors. Upon meeting they out man though he gets more the impression of an excitable child with insatiable curiosity. Also, Phil can't help but smile at the thought, small. During their collision Phil instinctively caught the small body that collided with his and cushioned the fall. Talking with theStark heir was entertaining to say the least. A mix of techno babble, pop culture references, and full on rambling, very different from the playboy drunk portrayed in his file. Upon entering the gymnasium though he is warned off by a professor, again warning about Starks promiscuous behaviour. The professors words stick with Phil.

FLASHBACK

"Watch yourself around Stark," The professor says, turning to leave, "He acts all innocent, inviting you for coffee, and then..."

PRESENT

Phil pushes the thoughts away, focussing on his current mission. After the fair ends, Phil spots Tony standing just off to one side fiddling with something. A moment later the young man looks up, spots Phil and smiles. Phil watches the Stark heir all but bounce over

"Hey! So I've been into that gps issue," Tony babbles excitedly, "I've got some ideas and can I pick your brain some more? I'll buy you coffee?" 

Phil tenses, there it is, the invitation everyone keeps warning him about, "Mr. Stark,I'm sorry but I must decline your offer."

Tony's head snaps up, his hands stopping dead. The look of shock seems so genuine Phil almost rethinks his response.

"Furthermore, please refrain from propositioning any agents in the future Mr. Stark. Good day," all said in Phis customary placid manner as he walks away, thinking this would be the last time Stark and he crossed paths.

*****

Eight Years Later.

Tony looks around at all the big wigs salivating over his latest weapon he didn't want to make. Patented P.R. approved grin plastered in place, Tony scans the audience, trying to determine if one of these men is responsible for his weapons ending up in the hands of terrorists. For the last few years Tony has wanted to move away from weapon production, suspecting his inventions are being used against civilians and their soldiers by multiple terrorist groups. To date he has been unable to find a way to bring this matter to the board that wouldn't get him labeled unfit. Just before this trip Tony tried to talk about it with Rhodey. The result was a major blow up and now Rhodey isn't speaking to Tony until he quote'Starts talking sense'. 

The drive back from the demo site is awkward. Tony uses his playboy reputation to avoid riding with Rhodey and instead rides with a group of young soldiers. Their young faces, so full of hope, remind him why he keeps trying. The attack on their convoy seems to come out of nowhere and suddenly these young hopeful faces are gone. Being kidnapped and tortured sucks, almost as much as high school, but Tony feels he can come out the other side stronger and with the leverage he's been looking for.

Rhodey finds him in the middle of the dessert. Tony almost cries when he finds out Rhodey never gave up. He does cuddle up next to Rhodey in the carrier on their way home, unashamedly sleeping on his best friends shoulder. Pepper meets them on the tarmac, obviously relieved. Finally he makes it to the car with only Pepper and Happy.

"We're making our move," Tony announces, "And I want a cheeseburger, Happy! To the drive through!"

"No cheeseburger, press conference," Pepper counters, "Now? You sure? We still don't know who's the dealer."

"Yes cheeseburger," Tony chirps, "And of course now. We have the perfect excuse."

"Press conference," Pepper again, "And Tony, really? You just got back from a terrorist kidnapping."

"Exactly!" Tony cuts in, "And we're going to use that to our advantage. I've so clearly been traumatized by this and devastated to find out my inventions are being so misused. Why it would be no surprise if I were to do something crazy, like..."

"Like cease all weapons production and development!" Pepper finishes, realization spurring her into action, "The sudden loss of product to sell..."

"Will spur our elusive baddie into showing his hand," Tony crows, "But first, Happy! Cheeseburger!"

"Fine, cheeseburger," Pepper sighs tapping away at her phone, "But only if you get me a milkshake and share your fries." 

"Deal," Tony smiles, playing with his new phone, "J.A.R.V.I.S., daddy's home!"

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. stands at the back of the conference room watching the infamous Mr. Stark play the room with the fine precision of a concert pianist. To what end though Phil wonders, what does Stark hope to accomplish? Glancing around Phil can see only two people who appear to be aware Stark is up to something. Ms. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts and Mr. Harold 'Happy' Hogan stand together off to one side, openly wearing the same shocked expressions as the rest of the room but Phil can see them watching the crowds, looking for something.

"What are you up to Mr. Stark?" Phil mutters.

Slipping out unnoticed, Phil quickly dials the director. He needs to bring the man up to speed as soon as possible.

"What the hell was that!" Fury growls the minute the call connects.

"Sir," Phil greets the director calmly, "It's unclear what Mr. stark is planning at this time."

"You sure he hasn't just lost his shit?" Fury demands.

"No sir," Phil replies thinking carefully, "According to colonel Rhodes, Stark was shaken but mentally stable."

"This latest stunt says otherwise," Fury counters.

"I think not sir," Phil says slowly, "I think this was planned, to an extent."

There is a purse, then Fury demands "Explain."

"Ms. Potts was too calm about things," Phil starts, "She and Mr. Hogan appeared to be looking for something in people's reactions. I'm certain at least they knew ahead of time. Also, Mr. Stark appeared to be playing the crowd."

"Doesn't he always," Fury mutters, "You sure it's not just Potts preparing for Starks fall out?"

"No sir," Phil says firmly.

Fury sighs, "Fine. Figure out what they're up to and report back."

"Yes sir," Phil hangs up.

Standing outside in an isolated back alley, Phil reviews what he knows so far. Stark escaped confinement by terrorists through unknown means. He was found in the dessert by Col. Rhodes with some sort of towing device in his chest that is not mentioned in any report and has not been seen since. Mow, Stark announces he will be exiting the weapons market, and it doesn't appear to Phil to be as spontaneous as Stark seems to want it to seem. Finally, Ms. Potts is 'putting something on the books' for him to speak with Mr. Stark. Pulling his phone back out Phil dials again and waits.

"Yo!" A cheerful voice chirps from the other end.

"I need the to of you to look into something for me," Phil says, walking off.

*****

Can I have that tantrum now?" Tony asks absently, fiddling with his cuff links, "You promised me a tantrum when all this was done."

"I promised no such thing," Pepper counters, "And we're not done yet. You still haven't explained things to Rhodey, and we have to restructure the company still."

"I've got some ideas on that last one!" Tony enthuses, "You'll love it! See..."

"Not now Tony," Pepper cuts him off.

Tony snaps the paper, glancing at the front page, "Iron Man... That's kinda catchy it's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically correct. The suit is a gold titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative,the imagery anyway."

Tony catches Pepper rolling her eyes but also sees the amusement she tries to hide. He's about to make another such inane comment when he spots Coulson entering the room. The agent is all cold professionalism towards Tony, but politely warm to Pepper. Pepper has asked him before what he did to the agent and didn't believe him when he'd said nothing. It was the truth though! All he!d done was try to be friendly, and in return he's accused of being a whore essentially. After that he was always only polite and still! It really infuriates him, he hasn't done anything to earn this treatment! Do what you're told and be on your best behaviour, get treated like a villain. Why even bother trying Tony wonders, working himself up, listening to someone who doesn't respect him. He'll show Agent Coulson, see how he likes the bratty Stark, that will show him. Agent ain't seen nothing yet.

"Yeah, okay, yeah," Tony runs through the press conference on auto pilot, p.r. approved grin in place and all, "The truth is..... I am Iron Man."

Oh shit! He did not just say that. Eyes snapping over to Pepper and spotting the exasperated look, Tony almost flinches. Oops, yeah, that just happened. Shit. Sorry Pep.

"Mr. Stark!" The first reporter sparks the mad rush of questions Tony is not prepared for.

*****

Phil sighs to himself in an uncharacteristic display of frustration. Working with Stark in the years since the Iron Man went public has given him insight into the infamous genius that years of S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel never even hinted on. His many conversations with Ms. Potts have been the main source of much of this insight. Phil knows Fury still only sees Stark as an unstable child, useful but in need of constant supervision. Like now, Phil looks down at the tablet he carries. It contains information on the cube they hope Stark will help them find. Pulling out his phone, Phil uses speed dial #1 Tony Stark. #2 is Ms. Potts, and Fury is #3 something that irks the director to no end. Phil smirks just slightly to himself, thinking if Fury doesn't like it he should just assignStark a different handler. The call connects.

"Stark, we need to talk," Phil says in the special no nonsense tone he us just for Stark.

"You have reached the life model decoy Tony Stark, please leave a message." The flat tone just sounds wrong coming from Stark.

"This is urgent," he insists.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony sounds almost petulant as the call ends.

Phil pockets his phone, pondering over Starks contradicting behaviour. The man is at turns kind, thoughtful, and ever so giving, yet still behaves like a spoiled child at the most inopportune tomes.

"Mr. Stark," Phil starts again, exiting the elevator.

"Phil, come in," Peppers warm greeting almost draws a smile.

Starks petulance is exhausting. His behaviour today mimics that of a child and Phil does his best to remain calm and in control. It's a relief to be leaving with Ms. Potts, offering her a ride to the airport. Their discussion is light and enjoyable. Phil takes the time to simply enjoy her friendly company. As they near her stop though, her expression turns serious.

"Phil, I have a favour to ask you," Pepper starts, frown firmly in place.

"Of course," Phil nods curious.

"Look after Tony for me?" Pepper asks, "He may act like he's fine but.... Between us, you know how he is? He likes to pretend he doesn't care what anyone thinks, but he cares more than we see. Somethings happened lately, I don't know what but Tony's been, well, careless, more cavalier about his own safety. Don't let Fury bully him, Tony beats himself up enough. Take care of Tony while I'm gone, please?"

Phil stares a moment, unsure how to respond, "I'll do my best."


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping Pepper off things turn into a whirlwind of chaos. He finally gets to meet Captain America, officially anyway. Phil isn't there for the confrontation in Stuttgart but he does monitor the situation through a live feed. Phil can hear Starks usual smart remarks, but the man seems to be at least trying to curb his usual antagonistic mannerisms. Stark is mildly snarky and dismissive but not outright antagonistic. Phil is waiting in the storage bay when Stark arrives. He promised Pepper and to be honest, he worries as well. For all Starks bluster and bravado, he actually seems to hold himself in low regard as is evident in his lack of self preservation instinct. Phil stands patiently outside the suit crate waiting.

"Agent Agent!" Stark greets with a customary grin, "What brings you this way? The Capsicle should already be up at the briefing, which speaking of, is where I was headed. I swear, wasn't even going to try and shirk."

"Stark," Phil says, scanning the other man for signs of injury he notices the other is rubbing his chest unconsciously, "You're injured."

"Huh?" Stark tilts his head curiously, then looks down catching himself, "It's nothing." 

"Shirt off," Phil orders stepping forward.

He knows he won't convince Stark to go to medical yet so he'll just have to do a cursory exam himself. There's some heavy bruising on Starks chest and what looks like mild electrical burns around the reactor but nothing too serious. Still ignoring Starks nervous rambling and attempts at distraction Phil hands Stark his shirt and steps back.

"After the mission you will report directly to medical," Phil announces causing Stark to sputter, "For now I will monitor your condition." 

"But I'm fine!" Tony whines as they head for the deck, "Scouts honour."

"You were never a scout," Phil points out blandly.

Phil can't help but smile as Stark launches into full on 'Tony Babble' as Pepper calls it. He has been subject to it many times before and it can be a little overwhelming at times he has to admit. The first time Pepper heard Tony babble at Phil, after they had left the genius to work in the shop, Pepper had hugged him excitedly, doing her own version of excited babbling. That is when he finally gets an explanation about 'Tony Babble', that Tony may seem to babble endlessly to anyone but that it is mostly a calculated ploy (which Phil has long suspected) and that Tony only truly babbles to those he trusts implicitly. This is also when Phil learns just how short that list actually is. Pepper, Happy, Rhody, and now Phil.

After joining he rest of the team, Phil stands back and watches Stark sweep through the room in his usual whirlwind of energy and excitement. He sees the bug Stark plants but ignores it, he also sees the disgusted sneer on Hills face and makes a note to discuss her behaviour with the director. Seeing Banner and Stark 'talk science' together like a couple of excited children is reassuring. Stark treats Dr. Banner like he does everyone else, teasing and brutally honest. Banner is nervous but polite. The two geniuses leave to work on their problem, Fury leads Thor and the Captain off, and Widow slips off to work on her own assignment. Leaving himself, Phil pulls out his phone and presses the nondescript J icon.

"Greetings Agent Coulson, how may I be of assistance?" The posh British voice answers.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Phil replies, pulling out his Stark Pad, "Could you please bring up a live feed of Mr. Stark on my pad and phone? Also, please alert me if anything comes up?" 

"Of course sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies even as the requested feed comes up on the screen, "Will there be anything else sir?"

"No," Phil smiles spotting Tony bouncing around the lab, "Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S."

*****

Tony grins excitedly, bouncing around the basic S.H.I.E.L.D. lab doing science with his new friend. Since Captain America was found Tony has fallen into a bit of a funk. With the Capsicle's return came a whole slew of repressed memories and issues for Tony. His parents never actually wanted children but Howard needed an heir. Maria was too busy being a socialite to bother with Tony, and Howard was absorbed in his company and the search for Captain America. Tony grew up hearing endless stories about the perfect Steve Rogers, and was constantly reminded of of how useless Tony was. But Tony sore above all that, even made his own little makeshift family. Rhodey, Pep, Happy, and Phil. His people who he would do anything for. Then they pulled the good captain up from the deep dark and suddenly Phil isn't around as much, then not at all. Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. shows him why Phil isn't around and all those old insecurities come rushing back.

But today, Phil came to check on him, Tony, before going to see the Captain. Tony rides the wave all the way up to the briefing, excitedly chatting with his Agent about some new toys for his agents favourite super spies. Soon, if this Avengers thing works, maybe even if it doesn't, they'll be his super spies too. His people to support and protect. If all goes well maybe he can even convince Bruce to stay. Tony smiles to himself, remembering his secret weapon, Candy Land. The Tower is designed with his people in mind, it wouldn't take much to incorporate a space for Bruce.

Tony has to stop himself from giggling after he shocks Bruce, the embarrassingly bad joke more than worth the smile it earns him, the realization in Bruce's eyes that Tony is going to be just as bluntly ridiculous with him as anyone else. Then the Star Spangled Menace comes charging in. Cue the drama, how can Spangles be so clueless and naive?

"Steve, tell me none of this smells funky to you?" Bruce's voice is soft and pleading.

Tony can tell, from that one sentence alone, Brucey Bear likes the Capsicle. Fuck his life, that's another one of his people enamoured with the man. Glancing over, Tony admits, if just to himself, there is plenty there to admire.

"Just find the cube," Captain barks, sending a sharp look at Tony, then a much kinder look to Bruce and stalks off.

Tony sees the soft smile on Bruce's face, feels the sharp twist in his chest and can't help but snark, "That's the guy my Dad never shut up about? Wonder if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

Bruce automatically jumps to the captains defence, "the guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us."

Tony snorts leaning against his workbench, "What he's got is an acme dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"And I'll read about it," Bruce replies blandly, flipping through sensory data on his screen.

Tony smirks to himself and mutters "We'll see about that."

*****

"Agent Coulson Sir." J.AR.V.I.S.' posh accent pulls Phil's attention away from the screen where he is reviewing Romanoff's interrogation.

"Yes J.A.R.V.I.S." Phil responds distractedly.

"There is currently an escalating confrontation taking place in the lab where Sir is working," the A.I. responds.

Phil snaps around to view the live feed on his pad, "Increase volume."

He's tuned in just in time to hear his idol tear apart a man Phil has Coe to care for greatly. He sees the way Tony flinches, sees the younger mans eyes become shuttered and posture defensive. Snatching up his phone, Phil rushes from the room determined to get to Tony before anything more could happen. He can't seem to wrap his mind around the Captains actions, how could the man be so cold to another?

Before he can reach the lab though an explosion rocks the ship, launching them into battle. Phil changes course, heading towards the point of origin, promising himself he'll deal with this matter after. He can hear Tony on the com's, already heading straight into action. There's utter chaos on the ship and Phil looses track of his people on the com's, but it's somewhat of a moot point because suddenly Loki is loose and Phil is the only one around to face him. It doesn't last long, he's ridiculously outmatched and he knows it. Still, he gets in one good shot before it's over and thinks he kind of wishes Tony was there to see it. Then there's Fury, and talk of something, to hold the team together maybe? Phil's not sure, it's getting dark.

Phil hopes Tony's ok.


	4. Chapter 4

"Phil's dead Pep," Tony whispers brokenly, "He's gone."

They're sitting on the floor of the destroyed penthouse, Happy, Pepper, and Tony, eating take out Chinese with a stolen carafe of coffee from the third floor employee lounge.

"I know Tony, I know," Pepper murmurs back through her tears.

"So, what's the next move boss?" Happy asks, ever the practical one.

Tony visibly pulls himself together, frowning determinedly, "We rebuild."

Pepper straightens as well, reaching for her phone, "I'll call the contractor."

"Bruce'll need a specialized lab, and his own quiet place," Tony says, pulling up the building specs, "And the current range just won't do."

"Might wanna refit the gym at the same time," Happy suggests between bites of lo-mein, "We really getting a Norse god?" 

"Yes love," Pepper smiles, "As well as two super spies and a genius scientist."

"Going to be a full house," Happy smiles.

"Don't forget our resident Capsicle," Tony adds around a mouth full of lemon chicken.

Peppers head snaps up, eyes narrowing, "No."

"Pep," Tony starts, setting his food aside.

"No," she repeats arms crossed.

"It wouldn't be fair to invite everyone else...." Tony continues.

"No," Pepper stands now.

"And not him, besides he is part of the team," Tony scrambles up to face her.

"No!" Pep stomps her Gucci clad foot angrily.

"And they all look up to him. He is the team lead," Tony tries.

"No!" One serious step forward.

"And he treats them well, looks after them and everything," Tony rushes, looking to Happy for help, "Hap, back me up here."

"I'm with Pepper," Happy's voice is sharp, "Don't like his attitude." 

"Our personalities clash is all," Tony waves dismissively.

"Doesn't excuse his behaviour," Pepper retorts, "What he said."

"We were all under the influence of that sceptre thing," Tony tries again, "And don't forget I said some pretty shitty things too."

"You apologized," Happy points out.

Tony flinches at the reminder. After the battle, away from the sceptres influence, Tony had felt the shame of his words and sought the other man out to apologize. He was sincere and honest in his desire to start over in their acquaintance. Steve had been stiff and severe, refusing Tony's offer to start again. Since then their interactions have been professional at best. Steve never misses an opportunity to censure Tony, or remind him how he'll never be a fraction of the man Howard was. At least those later encounters take place away from the rest of the team.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Tony straightens to face his friend, "It would make Phil happy."

"Tony," Pepper sighs.

"It's what's best for the team," Tony continues, "And if that means I have to be the bigger man in this instance, so be it."

There is silence for a moment, then Happy picks his food back up, "So, when am I picking him up?"

"Happy!" Pepper whines, not wanting to give up yet.

"No use arguing love, he's already decided," Happy shrugs, then gives an absolutely chilling smile, "So boss, when do I get to take him for a ride?" 

"Never," Tony dead pans.

"I'll pencil something in for next week," Pepper chirps far too happily, "How does Wednesday sound?"

"No!" Tony tries again.

"Sounds lovely," Happy smirks, "Don't worry boss, he'll be fine as long as he behaves."

Tony groans in defeat, "Don't do anything illegal, this is Americas favourite hero we're talking about."

"Leave that to us Tony," Pepper retakes her seat, "Now about those specs you redid, for the ventilation system?"

"Oh yeah!" Tony enthuses, "I guess you found my 'equipment allowances' then?"

"What type of 'equipment' are we talking about?" Pepper asks slyly.

"Avian equipment and security," Tony smiles, "Any suggestions?"

Pepper shakes her head, smiling warmly, "I think he'll love it."

"Oh!" Tony exclaims, bouncing in place, "Tasha needs a claw foot tub."

"We're going to need more coffee," Happy says, standing with the carafe, "Be right back."

*****

The first time Phil wakes up the world is fuzzy, filled with the sounds of beeping medical equipment and little else. Moving feels heavy, like a dream, but he manages to bump the call button. He can just make out a white clad figure entering before the dark swallows him again.

The second time is less fuzzy. Fury sits next to the bed reading a file, but looks up when Phil croaks out a vaguely questioning sound. Phil can see the other mans mouth moving but can't make out the words through the rushing in his ears. It doesn't take long to succumb again.

Each time after that he manages to stay awake a little longer. Sometimes Fury is there, sometimes Hill, other times there's no one. Eventually Phil gains enough coherence to notice that none of his people have come, nor any sign sign they came while he was out. There's no customary gift basket from Pepper, normally accompanied by traces of her soft perfume. No visits from Widow quietly sharpening her favourite knife, no sigh of Hawkeye or his ridiculous touristy knick knacks he always brings. No J.A.R.V.I.S. speaking softly from his phone speakers, no sign of his phone at all. No Tony slumped in a visitor chair with a half dismantled gadget or half completed design spread across his lap. When he asks Fury quotes quarantine procedures. Time drags by, Phil asks again, politely, about his lack of guests. Fury gives him some bullshit story that Phil ignores immediately. He demands to see his people. Fury straight up tells him no. So Phil bides his time, builds up his stamina, then makes his move. He's caught before he makes the lobby, but got farther than he expected.

"Have you gone crazy?" Fury demands, "You'll set your recovery back if you deep it up!"

Phil stares his boss down placidly, "I assure you I am in full possession of all my mental faculties."

Fury gives him a disbelieving look, "Then why do you seem dead set on injuring yourself further?"

"You refuse to allow me to contact my agents or return my phone," Phil replies, "This matter can be easily resolved."

"You're not getting that phone back," Fury cuts in, "As a matter of fact it had to be destroyed."

"Why?" Phil demands slowly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Did you know Stark had his butler loaded on your phone?" Fury questions.

"Of course," Phil replies blandly, continuing over the directors angry spluttering,"That still does not explain why I cannot contact my team."

"Circumstances being what they are," Fury starts tersely, "We have had to keep your current condition confidential longer than originally intended."

"Circumstances?" Phil quirks his brow sceptically.

"We used your 'death' as a galvanizing element for the team and it worked," Fury frowns, "A little too well."

"Widow and Hawkeye?" Phil demands sharply, "Stark?"

"They're fine," Fury replies shortly.

"Then why are they not here?" Phil counters, then pauses as as a realization takes root, "They still believe I'm dead."

"We planned to read Widow and Hawkeye in once things settled, maybe Dr. Banner and the Captain as well." Fury explains.

"But?" Phil prompts impatiently.

Fury scowls darkly, looking infuriated, "Stark opened his tower to all the avengers after New York."

Phil raises a brow again. This doesn't surprise him, Tony has always been a very giving person. Thinking about it, Tony probably adopted the two spies as his, Banner too.

"They're compromised," Fury snaps, "They've become too close to Stark and that compromises their objectivity. If we read them in now there's no doubt they would go straight to Stark with the knowledge." 

"I fail to see the problem here director," Phil says coldly, "Stark is one of mine. As such he should be read in same as the rest."

"Stark is an unstable child!" Fury counters just as coldly, "It is obvious you are similarly compromised. We will discuss this further once you've had a chance to reflect on the matter."

Phil watches the director leave. His people all think he's dead, but on the bright side they're all together and from the sounds of it looking out for each other. Now all Phil has to do is get back to his people.

"Ready for your Physiotherapy?" A cheery nurse interrupts his thoughts.

"Of course," Phil smiles placidly, regaining his strength sounds like s good place to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony hobbles through the hall towards the Avengers conference room for debrief. The right leg of the suit locked up completely after battle, thrusters completely shot after the crash landing at base. He'll be riding back with everyone else after debrief. As it is he's late, something else for the Capsicle to give him shit for after loosing power mid flight. And speak of the devil, here comes the man now.

"Stark!" The Captain barks, "You're late."

Tony pastes his P.R. Approved plastic smile in place and braces himself for the coming attack.

"Hey Cap, sorry about that," Tony chirps, "Had a small power problem on the way, held me up a bit."

Rogers scowl deepens, "Stop with the excuses Stark and get your equipment in order. Howard never would have let something like that happen." 

Tony bites his lip to keep from lashing out as the captain turns to re-enter the briefing room. Tony resumes his shuffling walk, sidling into the room and propping himself up against the wall. Bruce and Clint are both dozing, slumped over in their seats. Thor sits quietly polishing Mjolnir. Natasha is the only one to notice his entrance. She rises quickly and marches over.

"Your leg," She prompts shortly.

"Thrusters gave out as I was landing, the crash damaged the servos I the knee." Tony answers quickly, "I'm not hurt, just a couple bruises. Can't fly though. Fury? 

"Late," Nat growls, still eyeing him sceptically.

"Yeah, figures," Tony snorts, "Go, sit, take a load off."

Natasha gives him another look.

"Really Nat, I'm fine." He shoots her a grin, "I'm more worried those two are going to fall out of their seats."

Natasha snorts inelegantly, glancing over to their sleeping companions. With a pat on his cheek she leaves him propped up against the wall to return to her chair. It's another twenty minutes before Fury arrives, Thor has started snoring and Tony can feel his muscles cramping uncomfortably in the broken suit. The Captain snaps to attention while Natasha simply glances up then jabs the two men beside her to wake them.

"Alright people," Fury barks, startling Thor awake, "What happened out there?"

Tony remains silent propped up against the wall. Rogers does most of the talking, the others occasionally interjecting with their perspectives. For the most part though, the Capsicle's word is taken for gospel. By the time the debrief finishes Tony's tired, sore, and not quite sure how he'll start moving again. With a grunt he manages to resume his shuffling hobble through the halls of the hellicarier, Natasha falling into step next to him. 

"You will let Banner examine you upon our return," Nat announces.

"But, why?" Tony splutters, "Clint got hit worse than me! Check him!"

"Already done," Nat cuts in, "Bruce treated him while we were waiting for you. He's fine." 

"But I'm fine!" Tony whines.

Nat shoots him a look as they enter the hanger, "Then humour us. We worry Tony."

Tony swallows and nods, he understands, he worries too. After loosing Phil they all became more protective, more vigilant about each other's safety and health. Their first big battle after Everyone moved in, Natasha found Tony patching himself up in his lab and promptly summoned Bruce, loudly, over the pager system and bringing the whole team, minus the captain who was still at S.H.I.E.L.D., running in a panic. Tony does admit the injury looked shocking. They had faced off against a nut job with some sort of energy Ray that almost fried the reactor core in his chest and resulted in electrical burns and minor bleeding around the housing. After that Natasha made everyone promise to check in and be checked over after every fight. 

"I want Chinese for supper," Tony pouts, giving in, "We should order from that place on third, they have awesome onion cakes. Clint loves their onion cakes."

Natasha smirks knowing she's won, "Extra sweet 'n sour ribs this time, Thor's taken a liking to them recently."

"Yes ma'am," Tony sits awkwardly on a back bench of their quinjet.

"Everyone ready to blow this joint?" Clint chirps from the pilot seat.

Bruce and Thor doze in seats just behind the cockpit, Tony sitting at the very back on the only surface that can support the suits weight. Nat buckles into the uncomfortable bench next to him.

"That can't be comfortable," Tony mutters tiredly, "Go join the others."

Nat shoots him another chastising look then gives Clint the ok to take off. She crosses her arms and settles back for the ride. Tony fights sleep, not wanting to just just doze off on Nat after she choose to sit with him in the back.

"Sleep Tony," Natasha mutters, closing her own eyes, "we've got almost an hour before we get home."

Home. It sounds good coming from his people. With that Tony drifts off smiling gently.

*****

Phil scowls at the Hammer Tech pad Fury provided him with. It is incapable of connecting to the Internet, by design, and according to Fury loaded with all the Avengers related reports S.H.I.E.L.D. has. Phil keeps the pad plugged in due to poor battery life, and attempts to review files between crashes, which are frequent. The shoddy equipment does not help his mood at all.

From the reports Phil has learned the relationship between most of the team is close. The situation between Tony and the Captain though seems to be steadily worsening. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files place the blame solely on Tony, portraying the genius as deliberately destructive and antagonistic. Phil has studied the video on file as well and has come to his own conclusions. Sadly though there is nothing he can do while trapped here.

"Agent Coulson," the doctors perfunctory greeting breaks Phil from his thoughts.

"Dr. Samuels," Phil replies blandly, setting the pad aside.

"You've been progressing well," Dr. Samuels continues, not looking up from his clipboard, "At this rate we'll be able to release you as an outpatient within the week."

"Really?" Phil asks calmly, eyes calculating.

"Don't get your hopes up," Fury cuts in from the door, "You'll be moving to a private room on base."

"Sir," Dr. Samuels acknowledges.

"Hello sir," Phil greets his commander, "What can I do for you today?"

"You're dismissed doctor," Fury snaps.

Phil raises a brow curiously as the doctor rushes out. Fury remains silent until well after the door has closed. 

"It's Stark," Fury growls, "I need you to teach a new handler how to control him."

Phil raises a brow now in disbelief. Fury takes this as his queue to continue.

"He refuses to take orders, antagonizes the Captain, and has sent more than one handler into a nervous breakdown." Fury rants, "He's become more of a nuisance than an asset. You're the only one to ever successfully control him. I need you to teach someone else how."

Phil shakes his head, amazed at Fury's ignorance, "I never controlled him."

"What?" Fury demands.

"I said," Phil growls, "I never controlled Stark. I worked with him."

"Fine," Fury growls back, "Then tell us how to 'work with' him."

Phill pulls up his trademark not smile, calmly staring his commander down, "Bring me someone who respects him." 

Without a word Fury storms out. Phone relaxes back into his bet, reaching for the useless Hammer Tech pad. Pulling up another surveillance video of the team Phil settles in for more catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this update. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and to those who have commented. You're all amazing people! I hope you continue to enjoy my work! And without further ado.

"Hey Tones!"

Startled, Tony squawks like a trod on cat, blindly whipping the pliers in his hand at the unexpected voice in his lab. Clint dodges easily, laughing at the jumpy genius. Tony glares at his friend.

"You look like a ruffled cat," Clint snickers.

"Ha ha," Tony grouses, "For that you have to find my pliers. I need them to fix Tasha's hair piece."

Yeah yeah," Clint turns looking for the thrown pliers, "Anyway, Thor and I have managed to drag Bruce from his lab for Chinese and Star Wars, 'Tash and Pep are out for a girls night. Cap's coming too. Can you leave that long enough to at least eat with us?"

Tony frowns thoughtfully. Food and Star Wars with the guys sounds awesome. On the other hand, the Captain will be there? The Captain has become more antagonistic lately. Comments, barbs, and put downs that used to be said only in private now coming constantly, even in front of the team. Tony knows they notice, is pretty sure they've said something to the Captain about it, maybe even Fury. If so, nothing gets better, just continues to worsen. The tension between the Captain and himself has even started to affect the team. Tony refuses to let that happen if he can help it. As a result, when not strictly required Tony avoids the Captain at all costs. This means a lot of time spent in his lab, alone. The Captain likes to spend time in the communal spaces and with their teammates. Thus, by avoiding the captain, Tony is by proxy avoiding his teammates. Not because he wants to but because he wants to avoid any extra tension.

"Tones?" Clint prompts worried, handing the pliers back.

"Sorry bird brain," Tony pulls on another plastic smile, "Can't today. I still gotta fits the repulser and balance system on the Mark VI to get her battle ready. Rain check?"

"Ok," Clint smiles sadly.

Turning back to the 'hair clip' he's working on for Natasha, Tony listens to the retreating steps behind him. When they stop before the lab door Tony closes his eyes, bracing himself for whatever might come next.

"You'd tell us if something was wrong? Wouldn't you?" Clients voice is quiet but still echoes in the vast lab, "You'd tell us if someone hurt you? Even one if us?"

Tony sighs shakily before replying "Of course I would."

"Good," Clints voice is harder now, "And don't listen to him. He obviously doesn't have his head or his facts straight about you. You're a good guy Tony."

"Thanks Clint," Tony smiles, it's a small fragile thing, but it's a real smile.

Clint nods and continues on his way out. Stopping just inside the doors, Clint calls back over his shoulder "And Tony? He ever lays a hand on you, ever hurts you, I'll end him."

Tony doesn't have a chance to respond, Clint already through the door and up the stairs. Later, when Tony pulls himself out of the guts of the Mark VI there's a plate of Chinese food on his work bench with a sticky note that says 'eat me'. Tony smiles again and scarfs the food down, not having realized how hungry he really is. Diving back into the suit Tony doesn't re-emerge until he feels it's at least battle ready. Only then does he stumble over to the lumpy couch he keeps in the corner and passes out.

Tony wakes to the sound of the Avengers alarm blaring through the lab. Jerking up, Tony rolls straight off the couch onto cement.

"Ow," Tony mutters, scrambling up, "J.A.R.V.I.S. make a note, buy a rug for the couch."

"Yes sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies, "There seems to be reports of a radioactive giant preying mantis down town. Requesting all Avengers report immediately."

"Didn't we just have one of those last month?" Tony ponders as the suite assembles around him.

"No sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies blandly, "That was a giant mutant grasshopper."

"Huh," Tony shrugs, taking off, "Close enough."

"Stark," the Captains voice barks over the com's, "Where are you?"

Now airborne Tony can see the quinjet just ahead of him, "Right behind you Cap."

"Fly ahead and radio back with recon," Captain America continues, "I want to know what exactly we're facing. How much of what we're hearing is true?"

"Didn't we just have one of these last month?" Hawkeye cuts in.

"Nah," Tony chirps back, "That was a mutant grasshopper, no radioactivity involved."

"Didn't think you'd remember nuances like that Tony," Bruce mutters, the sound of rustling clothing accompanying his voice.

"Didn't," Tony smiles, "Just had this chat with J." 

"Makes sense," Widow injects.

"Mutant grasshoppers, radioactive mantis," Hawkeye again, "Close enough. My point, when did this become our normal?"

"Somewhere between the gnomes and the blob that ate everything," Tony replies.

"The evil teddy bear." Widow says with a hint of humour.

"Yeah," Bruce agrees, "That's the one."

"Chatter!" Captain cuts in, "Focus people. Stark! Anything useful to say?"

Tony's almost to the location, he can already hear the panic and see signs of, something, big having torn through the area.

"Well, so far there's a lot of damage, definitely something big. Sensors show residual radiation, everyone make sure you have your radiation gear on. No sign of what........ Wait a sec." Tony hears a buzzing and something pings on the sensor just above him, he flips mid air to see, "Holy shit! Yup we have visual!"

The insect is descending on him I from above, obviously aiming right for him. Iron man tries to hold steady as long as possible to get as much sensor data as possible.

"Evade!"

He's not sure who just yelled the command at him, but Ironman follows it anyway. Spinning sharply he throws the thrusters on full and shoots out of the way.

"J." Ironman gasps, adrenaline kicking in, "Tell me you got something?"

The battle doesn't last long. The creature isn't particularly smart, and it's large size makes it clumsy and slow. All said, it's radioactive properties are the biggest problem over all and much easier to deal with once the mantis is neutralized.

That said, it doesn't go off without a hitch either, flying debris takes out Hawkeye's perch at one point and Ironman almost doesn't catch him in time, having been on the far side of the battle giving Widow a lift. At another point, the radiation screws with the suits sensors sending him spiralling into a fountain. Tony makes a note to fix that later.

After debrief the Captain corners Tony in a side hallway of the Triskelion. Natasha and Clint have gone to medical to be patched up, Bruce has wandered off to find clothes, and Thor went in search of food. Tony is alone, the suit in a pile on the quinjet awaiting repairs.

"What is wrong with you Stark!" Captain Rogers snarks, shoving the smaller man against the wall.

Tony flinches, still bruised from their last battle, "Back off Rogers."

"You're s liability Stark, a menace!" Steve continues, jabbing his finger in the others chest harshly.

"I said back off!" Tony snaps, swatting at the offending arm.

"Or what? You'll throw a tantrum?" Steve mocks, "Grow up Stark. You're an embarrassment."

"Back up!" Tony grits, trying to push the man away, failing miserably. 

"What's wrong Stark? I thought whores didn't care about personal space?" Steve moves closer, almost chest to chest, "Howard must be rolling in his grave."

With a snarl Tony draws his arm back to smack the blonde, a last ditch attempt at freedoms. Steve catches both of Tony's wrists, pinning them with one of his own to the wall.

"Let me go Rogers!" Tony shouts, twisting futilely.

Steve slaps him, hard. The shock of the blow silences Tony. His face hurts and he can taste blood. Looking wide eyed up at the Super Soldier towering over him, Tony feels himself go cold, truly afraid of the man and what he might do.

"You listen now Stark," Steve snarls.

"No Captain, you listen," another voice cuts in from down the hall.

Tony snaps his eyes to the new speaker so fast he feels like he's given himself whiplash. Tony figures he must be hallucinating. The stress and exhaustion are finally catching up to him. He can't be seeing who he thinks he is.

"Release Mr. Stark immediately and back away," the hallucination says coldly, an icy not smile in place and eyes sharp, "Now Captain."

"Phil?" Tony whispers, then his eyes roll back and darkness takes him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. I didn't have a chance to do my last proofing so I apologize in advance for my errors. Enjou!

Phil slips carefully out of his room on the ship. When they moved him in Phil palmed a com device from security to listen in. Learning the guards schedule he finds the best time to escape. Once out of the room and down a few halls Phil stops to listen in, checking to see if he's been missed. Nothing, so he continues making his way to the main hanger, pausing when he hears someone coming. Ducking into a vacant office, Phil listens as two scientists wander past chatting.

"A radioactive preying mantis," one laughs, "Yeah I was there for part of the debrief. I'm on the clean up crew, taking samples and reading's you know."

"Lucky. You get his signature yet?" The other asks.

"Yeah," The first again, "The Captain is the coolest."

"Heard Stark caused trouble again," The second replies.

"When doesn't he?" The first sneers, "Don't worry, the Captain will set him straight."

Phil grits his teeth as their voices trail off. Hurrying Phil continues on his mission. At least now he knows his team is on the ship too. Now he just has to get to them. Making his way through side halls and little used corridors he stumbles upon a confrontation that sends ice skittering through his veins.

"...wrong Stark? I thought whores didn't care about personal space."

Phil's lips draw back in a snarl. How dare Rogers say something like that. Hurrying as much as he can Phil rushes to where the voices and now a thump originate.

"Let me go Rogers!"

Phil hears the panic in Tony's voice as he pivots around the corner, just in time to see Rogers slap Tony. Seeing red Phil levels the prototype ray gun he swiped on his way through sciences, aiming for Rogers head.

"You listen now Stark," Rogers snarls.

"No Captain," Phil says icily in full Agent mode, "You listen. Release Mr. Stark immediately and back away."

He see's both men look at him surprised, but Rogers doesn't move.

"Now Captain," Phil repeats himself,stepping closer as menacingly as possible.

"Phil?"

Tony's whisper is almost lost in the aggression simmering between the Captain and Agent. Phil snarls as Tony slumps unconscious in the other mans grip.

"Agent Coulson," Captain Rogers sounds amazed, releasing the unconscious man without a care, "We thought you were dead."

"Back up Captain," Phil repeats, striding to Tony's side.

The Captain backs up slowly, hands raised in a placating manner. One eye on the Captain, Phil runs his hand over Tony's head looking for signs of trauma. Taking Tony's com Phil fits it to his own ear and taps the speaker.

"Widow, Hawkeye, do you read me?" Phil barks into the com, still watching Rogers.

There's silence for a long moment and he almost tries again.

"Coulson?" Comes small and cautious over the speaker.

"Yes, we'll discuss it later," Phil's voice softens for just a moment, "I need you in hall 3-12B."

"Sir," one sharp word from two distinct voices and then silence.

Phil turns his attention back to the super soldier across the hall. Moving carefully, Phil sits next to Tony's slumped form and let's the younger mans head rest on his shoulder.

"Agent Coulson," Rogers starts, only to pull up short as Phil levels his gun again.

"I recommend remaining silent Captain," Phil says with icy calm.

There's a bang as the vent cover from above them hit's the floor, Hawkeye tumbling out after it, bow drawn. The archer swings around in a full circle taking them all in. Hawkeye freezes when he see's Phil seated on the ground holding an unconscious Tony. With the Captain standing on the other side of the hall at gun point he easily comes to the right conclusion.

"Son of a bitch," Hawkeye snarls, swinging back to level his arrow on Rogers.

"Hawkeye," Phil says calmly forestalling any attacks, "Where's Widow?"

"She's coming with Banner," Hawkeye replies sharply, still glaring at the Captain.

"Good," Phil nods, relaxing slightly. He's tired, the physical exertion of his escape on top of this, incident, sapping his strength. Giving Tony a more thorough look over Phil frowns, "JARVIS? JARVIS please respond."

"Can't hear us," Hawkeye cuts in, "Fury's orders." 

"Since when?" Phil demands, furious.

"It's a breach of security to have Starks butler on this ship," Rogers says authoritatively, "Bad enough Stark tries poking around where he's not authorized, having his butler wreak havoc could cost someone their life."

"Hawkeye," Phil asks for a proper explanation.

"Tony said it wasn't worth the arguments," Hawkeye replies, "He locks J out whenever we're on the ship. Said he was tired of all the bitching from Fury."

Phil doesn't get a chance to respond as Widow and Banner come skidding around the corner. Seeing Tony on the floor, Banner barely blinks at Phil before focusing on his unconscious friend. Widow quickly joins Hawkeye, silently demanding an explanation of her own.

Banner prods Tony's cheek gently eliciting a groan, "He seems fine, just unconscious. My guess would be a combination of exhaustion and stress." Finally Banner turns his gaze to Phil, "Agent Coulson, glad to see you're not dead like Fury said."

"Can I shoot him now?" Hawkeye growls. 

"No," Phil shakes his head, "Let's leave before Fury figures out what's going on."

With a nod Banner easily lifts Tony while Widow helps Phil to his feet. The trip to the quinjet is tense, even though they left the Captain standing in the hallway with orders never to return to the Tower. Entering the hager they spot Thor waiting next to their ship looking annoyed at a couple of techs. Hurrying in their approach they draw the attention of their last comrade.

"Friends! Have you seen Son of Stark?" Thor booms, pointing at the now fidgeting techs," These men say he sent them to retrieve his arm or to fix for him. I thought Son of Stark prefers to do this thy self?"

"He does Thor," Hawkeye snarls, "You can tel 'em to scram. They're trying to steal it."

Thor's face goes from shock to fury in moments, but by then the two techs have already run off.

"Deceit from ones allies does not bode well," Thor rumbles, then he spots Coulson and beams, "Son of Coul, you have returned to us from the great beyond!"

"Not quite," Phil smiles, "Word of my death was greatly exaggerated."

"We'll discuss this at home," Widow snaps, "Everyone on,"

"What has happened to Son of Stark?" Thor demands seeing the unconscious man, "Where is the Captain?"

"The Captain," Hawkeye spits, "Won't be coming. Ever."

"We'll explain at home Thor," Widow replies softly, patting the blonde on the shoulder.

Phil straps himself into the seat next to Tony, refusing to let the other out of his sights. Some time during the flight Phil dozes off, safe in the knowledge his people are there ready and willing to watch each other's backs. It's the most peaceful rest he's had in months.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony rolls over tugging his pillow across his head to block out the sun. He's comfortable, and feels like he's slept a full day away. Curling further under the blankets he tries holding onto that feeling, knowing it won't last long outside his bedroom. The sound of chuckling makes him freeze. There's someone else here, but who? That's not Tasha's careful tone, nor Thor or Clint's more boisterous laughs. Bruce's laugh is shorter, cut off as if afraid of itself. It almost sounds like....

"Tony," a weight settles on the edge of the bed and a hand cards through his messy hair, "Come on Tony, it's time to eat."

With a gasp Tony throws back his blanket and jerks himself upright, eyes wide and mind reeling.

"Phil!" Tony chokes out, meeting warm blue eyes he remembers so well, "Phil?"

"Shh, Tony, it's alright," The other man reaches out again to card a warm hand through messy hair, "It's alright, I'm really here."

Tony's hand shakes as he reaches out to touch the other man. He can smell the gun oil and cologne scent that he always associates with his agent. There's no suit, but the comfortable jeans and t-shirt under a plain grey button down hold the same crisp neat appearance one associates with Phil. Tony's hand meets a warm, firm, real, alive, chest and hovers unsure. Memories from the day before make themselves know, making Tony unsure of his welcome. He bites his lip, glances up at those blue blue eyes.

"Tony?" Phil's frowning now.

"You're real," Tony blurts, wanting Phil to stop frowning, to smile again, "I mean, you're really here? Alive. We though, I mean, Fury said, but then you showed up yesterday, and obviously alive, and not dead, and I was. Oh shit! I can explain! Really, I can, and.... You're really here."

Tony cracks and starts crying. His shoulders shake and he covers his face embarrassed. Phil is here, alive. The man he loves isn't dead and the force of that realization knocks down every wall he's bout up since the announcement. And now here he is bawling like a child. 

"Oh Tony," Phil's voice is sad, Tony doesn't want him to be sad.

There's warm, strong arms pulling him into a gentle firm hug and Tony shudders. He can smell Phil's cologne, can hear his heartbeat. Vaguely Tony hears the door hiss open and the worried voices of his teammates enter the room. Phil's speaking, Tony can feel the rumble in the chest he's buried against. The words themselves though, don't register to his shock addled mind. The door hisses again and Tony senses he's alone with Phil again. And he's still crying!

"That's it Tony," Phil murmurs, a hand rubbing soothingly across Tony's back, "Let it out. I've got you, I've got you."

Tony takes a shuddering breath and manages to gasp, "How?"

There's a deep sigh from above him, then a face presses briefly into his hair. Tony holds still, not wanting to disrupt the other man in fear of chasing him off.

"Fury lied," Phil sighs again, "I won't go into detain now, but basically Loki almost killed me, almost, and Fury used that to his advantage. After, I was kept in isolation during my recovery."

"You're ok now right?" Tony whispers, pulling back to look Phil in the face but not letting go completely.

"Recovering," Phil reassures gently, "It's going to take time Tony."

"Recovering?" Tony repeats, slowly bringing his mental process in to gear, "Recovering, should you even be out of bed?"

Tony gives Phil an assessing glance, trying to determine his medical state. Phil laughs gently, tugging Tony in for another hug.

"I'm well enough to walk around so long as I don't overexert myself," Phil assures him, "Bruce has agreed to take over as my primary physician."

"And he thinks you're ok to walk around?" Tony questions.

"Well enough to eat lunch with the rest of us," Bruce's voice comes from the door, "We're just waiting on the two of you."

"Lunch?" Tony leans around Phil to see his fellow scientist, "How long was I out?"

"Since around midnight," Bruce replies blandly, "Almost a full 12 hours."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. tells me you haven't been sleeping again," Phil adds, frowning worriedly.

"Snitch," Tony directs to the ceiling, then to Phil, "I had work! Fury wanted those upgrades done ASAP, and some of the gear needed fixing. Then there was the stakeholder meeting, and the suit thrusters needed repairs."

"Tony," Phil cuts in, then looks at Bruce, "Anyone try putting him to bed?"

"Hey!" Tony squawks.

"We consider it a win if we can get him to eat," Bruce sighs back.

"I eat!" Tony tries to defend himself.

"Of course Tony," Phil pats his head mockingly, "We just wish it was more often. We'll be right down Bruce."

"Dress warm, between the shock and low blood sugar Tony's going to be cold," Bruce waves as he leaves.

"I eat," Tony mutters petulantly, crawling out of bed. 

"Wash up Tony," Phil orders, still smiling, "No time for a shower but face and hands will do."

Tony grumbles as he shuffles into his en suite. Washing quickly Tony reviews the facts. Phil is alive. Fury lied to them surprise surprise. The Captain attacked him. Phil Saw the Captain confront him. Oh shit, Phil saw Tony fighting with his hero. How does he fix that? Drying his hands Tony re-enters his room nervously, trying to figure out how to fix this.

*****

Phil pulls out an old pair of sweat pants, band shirt, and the ridiculous hoodie he knows Tony loves. Phil had purchased it on a whim, unable to resist getting it for the eccentric genius. It's a large baby blue with a dragon on the front, fringe on the hood, a tail, and claw mitts that can be attached to the sleeves. Tony had laughed hysterically and declared it the silliest yet softest, warmest thing he'd ever tried. Phil know's Tony pulls it on whenever he feels ill or upset. Finally he hears Tony leaving the washroom behind him.

"Stop worrying," Phil says, turning with the chosen clothes in hand. 

"But how," Tony sputters, looking adorable.

"I know you Tony," Phil smiles, handing the smaller man his clothes he frowns thoughtfully, "Have you shrunk?"

Phil could have sworn Tony was only a couple inches shorter than himself last he looked. Now Tony reaches his chin, barely. Phil watches as a blush rises over the geniuses face and the other man starts fidgeting nervously.

"Ah, well," Tony mumbles something too low to be heard while looking at his feet. 

"What did you say?" Phil prompts, tilting the other' face up with a finger under the chin.

"I'm not wearing my shoes," Tony mumbles again, looking anywhere but at Phil's face.

"Your shoes?" Phil repeats, shooting a glance over to the closet.

For the first time ever Phil actually looks at Tony's shoes. Every pair, every single pair has at least a two inch lift and slight heel. The shoes would add about three inches to Tony's height. It doesn't sound like much but even with the shoes Tony falls on the short end of the spectrum.

"How did I never notice that," Phil mutters to himself.

"Most people don't look too closely at someone's shoes." Tony shrugs, looking nervously at the seater.

"Something wrong?" Phil asks, "Is it the sweater?"

"No," Tony shakes his head and pulls the hoodie on, buttoning back the mitts.

Phil stops the smaller man when he see's the genius heading for the shoes, "Leave them, we're not going anywhere you'll need shoes."

"But," Tony splutters, "I always wear them!"

"I know," Phil replies pleasantly, carefully steering Tony out of the room, "But you don't have to."

"Yes I do!" Tony argues scowling, "I don't like being shorter than everyone else."

"No one here would judge you for it," Phil soothes, dropping his hand to the small of Tony's back, "It's only our people here Tony. You're safe to just be you."

"The Captain..." Tony starts and Phil cuts him off quickly.

"Will not step foot in this building if he values his continued existence," Phil says almost coldly, recalling the incident on the Triskelion.

"Phil?" Tony sounds nervous, worried.

Phil shakes the thoughts away, "Just relax and be you Tony, minus the shoes."

"Phil," Tony starts again.

"For me?" Phil tries, appealing to the genius' soft side, knowing the small brunette would do almost anything for someone he cares for. It earns him a playful scowl. 

"Dirty pool," Tony mutters, pulling his sleeves down over his hands.

As they enter the living room Phil spots the rest of their group, Pepper and Happy included, spread out over the common room. An assortment of take out containers dominate the coffee table, a stack of plates, cups and juice containers occupying the small end table between the main couch and Bruce's recliner. Natasha and Pepper have claimed the main couch, curled up with a blanket spread across them both. Thor has claimed the second recliner while Happy and Clint lounge I bean bag chairs close to the food.

"You're slow," Clint accuses, spotting their entrance, "I'm hungry."

"No, you're slow, I'm Tony," The genius teases, "You ordered from the good place?"

"Of course," Pepper responds over Clint's sputtering, "Sit, you both look like shit."

"Oh Pepper, you always know how to flatter a guy," Tony relaxes further.

Phil quietly leads them to the conspicuously empty love seat, settling Tony then easing down next to him. There's a burst of commotion as food is dished out, drinks poured, movie started, and everyone settles in. Phil reclines with his feet propped on a footstool, food balanced in his lap. 

"So what are we watching?" Tony asks, shoving a piece of lemon chicken in his mouth. 

"How To Train Your Dragon," Natasha replies between bites.

"Sweet," Tony bounces happily next to Phil.

Peace settles over the group as they eat and Phil sighs contently. Here are all his people, minus Rhodey, safe and in his sight. As the movie continues Tony curls into Phil's side, then further down. By the time the movie ends Phil is carding his hand through Tony's hair while the genius sleeps, head pillowed in Phil's lap. Half their group has dozed off, only Phil, Bruce, and Happy still awake.

"So," Happy breaks the quiet, "What's next?

"We go private," Phil replies, "Break ties with S.H.I.E.L.D and keep dong what we do."

"Sounds nice," Bruce murmurs, "Less bureaucracy."

"And the Captain?" Happy inquires coldly.

Phil almost startles, he's never heard the usually placid man sound so, icy.

"Gone," Bruce smiles just as icy, "And he'll stay gone if he knows what's good for him."

"Sounds good," Happy relaxes with his trademark smile again.

Phil closes his eyes, sighing contently.

"So when you going to ask Tony out?" Bruce questions lightly.

Phil starts lightly, but still smiles as he answers, "Soon. Didn't think I was that obvious."

"You're not," Bruce shrugs, "Tony is."

"What?" Phil asks confused, what does he mean Tony's obvious?

"Mr. Stark has been in love with you for years," Happy answers still smiling.

"He's never said anything," Phil sighs, looking fondly down at the sleeping man in question.

"He thought you didn't want him," Bruce frowns, "Was, is, convinced he isn't good enough."

"Where'd he get that notion?" Phil mutters.

"After you turned down his friendship at Uni," Happy shoots Phil a look, "Something about rumours and reputations."

"I thought he was trying to pick me up," Phil frowns, "I had been warned about Tony in particular."

"He was what, 15?" Bruce raises a brow incredulously, "How dangerous could he be?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had a file on him," Phil replies darkly, "Looking back now I can see how foolish I was."

"Let me guess," Happy chirps, "Lots of 'accounts' of booze fuelled antics, promiscuity, and whorish behaviour?"

"Bingo," Phil smirks.

"He was 15!" Bruce again, "If any of that was happening it would fall into child endangerment and rape!"

"By then he was already a major name in the weapons business," Phil says sadly, "It was hard to remember how young he actually was, still is. He was a senior R&D agent in STARK industries by then as well."

"He was 15," Bruce reiterates again.

"I know," Phil says sadly, quietly.

There's silence for a long moment before happy starts again, "It was all rumours and hearsay. Between school and work Tony didn't have any free time. People still talk though and Tony was the heir to a multi billion dollar legacy and a genius to boot. He was also very pretty. So people talked. Particularly that one professor."

"What?" Phil demands, a teacher spreading rumours about a student.

"One of the professors propositioned Tony, repeatedly. Tony refused, repeatedly," Happy explained, "Rhodes and I had words with the man when administration refused to do anything."

Phil clenches his fists, angry with himself for believing all the lies.

"By the time Tony started dating his reputation was already completely ruined," Happy concludes, "He used that to his advantage on many occasions but it also ruined his self-perception. Well, more so than Howard."

"Fuck," Bruce swears, summing things up nicely.

"I never meant to hurt him," Phil mutters, stroking Tony's arms and hair.

"He knows that," Happy sighs, "Just don't do it again or you and I will be having words, understood?"

"Perfectly," Phil nods seriously.

He watches as they settle back for their own midday naps. Phil sits, planning how to woo his genius. He is going to take his time, do this right. A more traditional courting seems appropriate. Phil smiles to himself. Yes, a proper courting.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Phil whispers, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Yes sir," The A.I. responds promptly.

"I have a favour to ask you," Phil smiles, looking down at Tony once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony nods along to ACDC as he fiddles with designs for the new Stark Watch trying to improve the accuracy of the biosensors without sacrificing too much on durability or aesthetics. It's been a month since Phil came home and Tony's never been happier. He has all his people back now, and Phil doesn't even blame him for the Captain leaving. Actually, Phil was the one who first informed him the Captain wouldn't be returning, and seemed quite happy about it. This fact still confused Tony greatly but he's afraid to broach the topic in case his Agent was just trying to reassure him.

With the Captain gone Tony spends more time in the common areas with the team. Tuesday night movies are a thing, with Bruce and himself being dragged from their respective labs if necessary. They all have breakfast together at five, the early risers sipping coffee and reading the papers, the all nighters (Bruce and himself again) winding down or up depending on the project, and Clint falling somewhere in between. Sometimes after breakfast, Tony drags Clint down to the lab with him to test out any new toys, the two of them giggling like children the whole time. Some days Natasha drags him to the gym for sparing, a soak in the hot tub, and if he's really good she lets him play with her hair. Tony would never admit it outside of their home, but he loves being allowed to just brush and braid his girls hair. Back in university, Pepper had asked him to help her once, and after that it became a comfort thing between them. It just felt natural to extend that to Natasha as well.

"Tony,"

The sudden appearance of another person in his lab has Tony squawking as he jumps a foot in the air.

"Natasha!" Tony whines, "Knock first, please. My heart can't take it."

She raises a brow pointedly, "I did. Twice."

"Oh," Tony grins sheepishly, "Oops, sorry."

Natasha just smiles indulgently, "It's breakfast, and you need a break."

"Really? Is it that late already?" Tony stretches, glancing over to his work, "J.A.R.V.I.S., save my progress and run those simulations for the engine modifications."

"Yes sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies, "Also, Agent Coulson has asked I inform you that breakfast is ready and to hurry or Mr. Odinson will eat all the sausage."

"Blasphemy!" Tony exclaims, dashing for the elevator, "Hurry Nat! Our breakfast is in danger!"

They ride the elevator up and race through the the penthouse together giggling the whole way. Natasha wins of course, managing to snag two sausages before the plate is emptied. She's even feeling nice enough to share one with Tony, who moans gushing nonsense words of appreciation as he eats.

"Eat quickly Tony," Pepper glances up from her pad, frowning, "We have a stakeholder meeting at eight."

"Shit," Tony curses, shoving food in his mouth, "Forgot that."

"Your suit is already laid out," Pepper continues, "You should review the files before going in."

Tony grunts, tapping the island to bring up said files.

"What time does the meeting finish?" Phil asks, claiming the chair next to Tony.

"Meetings from eight to two," Pepper replies, "Then we have an R&D head meeting."

"Then we have to fly to Hong Kong for those acquisition talks," Tony mutters.

"When will you be back?" Bruce asks.

"We're scheduled to be back Wednesday." Pepper agin.

"Shower," Tony grunts, guzzling the last of his coffee, "I hate when breakfast is rushed."

"Whoa, did he even eat?" Clint blinks, "He just sat down.

Tony rushes through his shower and dressing, running through his standard pre trip list with J.A.R.V.I.S. as he goes. He skids back into the dinning room just as Pepper finishes her coffee.

"I'm not late!" Tony exclaims, "Holy shit! Did that really just happen?"

"You also didn't eat enough," Phil sighs, setting a thermos mug and Tupperware container on the table.

"I ate," Tony exclaims, "Bruce saw me! I ate!"

"You ate half a sausage and two pieces of dry toast," Bruce cuts in pointedly.

"Still food," Tony counters, fiddling with his tie.

"Let me," Phil says, brushing Tony's hands aside, "There's a breakfast wrap and fruit slices. You will eat them on your way to the meeting. Pepper will be letting me know if you don't."

Tony stills, blushing as Phil fixes his tie and straightens the suit jacket. Since coming home the man has been more attentive, touching Tony more often, sitting closer. And the looks. Tony has no idea what to make of them.

"Happy's here," Pepper announces, grabbing her own thermos mug of coffee.

"Breakfast," Phil says, handing Tony his mug and food, "We'll see you when you get home."

"Bring presents!" Clint calls out, yelping when Nat smacks him.

"We'll call when we land," Tony promises then smiles up at Phil, "Thanks for breakfast."

"Be safe Tony," Phil murmurs, "Call if you need anything Pepper."

"Bye everyone," Pepper waves over her shoulder as they enter the elevator, promptly rounding on Tony when the doors close, "So?"

"Uh, so what?" Tony asks, peeking into his breakfast box, "Sweet! Kiwi!"

"Phil," Pepper sighs,"Have you asked him out yet?"

"What! Pep, we've had this conversation already," Tony sighs back, "He's not interested in me like that."

"Uh huh," She rolls her eyes, "And that back at breakfast was?"

"Phil being Phil?" Tony shrugs, "He's always taking care of us."

"He likes you," Pepper insists, "Like, Likes likes you."

"Now you sound like a teenage girl," Tony teases, then slumps, "Pep, he made his disinterest clear years ago. He's my friend and I refuse to do anything to screw that up. Besides, we both know he can do a lot better than me."

Felling that the conversation is finished Tony pulls out his pad to finish reviewing the files for today's meeting. He can't help but to smile as he eats the food Phil prepared for him. He doesn't see the frown on Peppers face, or the determined glint in her eye. If he did, he would be nervous of what she's planning.

The day goes about as Tony expects. The stakeholders meeting is boring and pointless. R&D has some interesting projects, Tony's looking forward to watching them develop. The meetings both run late so they just make their flight. Tony reviews the acquisition files on the plane and falls asleep somewhere over the ocean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's short but the next chapter will make up for it.

Phil groans tiredly as he ends the call with Fury. The director is again trying to convince them to return to S.H.I.E.L.D.. After the last incident with the Captain though, none of the Avengers wish to return. Fury's first call after the incident infuriated Phil more than he ever thought possible. The director blamed Tony for the entire incident and demanded the genius be returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. for disciplinary actions. Phil told his former boss that they would get Tony over his cold dead body. Natasha found out about the call and between them they came up with a plan to best ensure the safety of their family. So far they have been lucky, nothing serious has happened. Yet. Phil's just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

In the mean time he tries to work up the courage to actually ask Tony out. Between their busy schedules and Phil's stalling there has been no progress on that front. It doesn't help that Natasha has taken to whispering "coward" in his ear every time he chickens out. Like this morning at breakfast after they all saw Tony and Pepper off. Phil sighs, leaning back in his chair. 

"Agent Coulson sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupts, "Ms. Pots is on the line."

Phil shoots up, glancing at the clock, "Put her through please J.A.R.V.I.S."

There's a beep then Peppers voice"...doesn't even like sushi. Tony put that down!"

"That's not the point," Tony sounds both wired and exhausted at once.

"Tony," Pepper groans.

"You've landed," Phil cuts in, chuckling "How was the flight?"

"Phil!" Pepper sounds relieved, "We're just on our way to the hotel."

"Do we have time to change you think?" Tony's voice cuts in, "Hi Agent Agent! How's everyone at home?"

"Change fast." Pepper again, amidst a sudden increase of noise.

"We're all fine. Bruce is in the lab. Thor's with Jane," Phil pauses when the noise suddenly shifts and he hears Pepper speak to someone else.

"Sorry, we just checked in," Pepper says coming back.

"And the wonder twins?" Tony asks.

"Natasha and Clint are looking into some leads on the radioactive mantis." Phil replies.

There's a pause, then Tony speaks again, "Keep us posted. I can be home in a couple of hours if needed."

"We should be fine," Phil smiles, "I'll let you know what they find."

"Tony, this is your room," Pepper cuts in.

"Gotta go Phil," Tony sighs, "We'll call again when we get a chance."

There's the sound of clicking, doors closing, and the shuffling of clothes before Pepper speaks again.

"I assume you're alone right now," She starts, "So I'm going to cut right to the chase. How long do you plan to wait to ask Tony out?"

Phil flinches, "Actually, I was hoping to speak with you about that very matter."

"Go on," Pepper prompts, voice muffled. Phil assumes she's changing while they speak.

"Is it possible to clear Tony's schedule for Friday?" Phil asks.

"Maybe," Pepper drawls, "Depends why?"

"They are showing the original Star Wars movies at the theatre and I am hoping to take Tony. Spend the day with him." Phil explains.

"A date?" Pepper needles.

"Hopefully," Phil acknowledges, "If he says yes."

"He will," Pepper insists, "He's head over heels for you but won't say anything because he does't think you're interested."

"What?" Phil asks, stunned. He thought he was being pretty obvious about his interest since he came back. 

"He thinks he's not good enough," Pepper says softly, "Thinks you can do better."

Tony," Phil says sadly.

"I'll have his schedule cleared for the weekend," Pepper announces, back to her normal no nonsense tone, "If you haven't made you're move by then I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Phil smiles, "Yes ma'am."

"I have to go," Pepper says, "Take care Phil."

After the call ends Phil sits there, staring at the wall lost in thought. He now has a whole weekend to work with. He smiles pulling out his phone to start on the reservations.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony stumbles into the common room, exhausted. Pepper shuffles past him kicking off her heels and dropping her briefcase next to the door. 

"Finally home," Pepper sighs, flopping down on the couch next to Natasha.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony groans, stumbling out of his own shoes on his way to the coffee maker, "Updates?"

"Yes sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies promptly, "S.I. research project #K16932917 preliminary findings arrived this afternoon. You have 17 new concept submissions to review, and the simulations for the Mark XI rebreather are complete..."

Tony listens to J.A.R.V.I.S. as he pours himself his twelfth, twentieth?, cup of coffee for the day and mentally prioritizing what needs to be addressed right now and what can wait. 

"Don't forget the charity Galla tomorrow for victims of domestic abuse," Pepper calls over from the couch, "It would break Mrs. Hunters heart if you don't go."

"Shit, right, forgot that," Tony groans, "J, set a reminder. Make sure I leave on time."

"And your plus one," Pepper reminds him.

"Uh, yeah, right," Tony stutters, "Forgot that, uh, anyone free? Open bar."

"Booze?" Clint pops his head out of the vent over the kitchen.

"You promised Thor you would take him to the street festival tomorrow." Natasha reminds him.

"Damn," Clint shrugs, "Sorry dude, maybe next time."

"Sure, leave me alone to fend off all the vultures alone," Tony whines dramatically.

"It's a charity gala," Natasha says, raising her brow, "You make it sound like a battle."

"It is," Tony says, "Just a different kind. The goal is social power, the weapons are sex, money, and subterfuge."

"The CEO of Syndroide will be attending," Pepper cuts in, "Make sure to speak with her at some point."

"Syndroide?" Clint asks, still hanging from the vent.

"New to the weapons industry. Specializing in drones and other remote controlled weaponry," Tony frowns, "Trying to get a feel on her and her company since Rhody told me about their contract with the army."

"Osborne will be there as well," Pepper adds.

"He gets handy when he's drunk." Tony mumbles, hiding behind his coffee cup.

"Hammer's out and rebuilding his company," Pepper continues, "He'll be there trying to drum up good publicity."

"He's out! Since when!" Tony squawks.

"It's been almost a year Tony," Pepper sighs, "Also Ms. Bane and Mr. Stone will also be in attendance."

"Not going," Tony announces, "Changed my mind. I'll just send a cheque."

"Tony," Pepper coaxes softly.

"No!" Tony knows he sounds panicked now but he doesn't care, "No, not happening. Not after last time."

"What happened last time?" Phil's voice suddenly asks from the hall entry,"Who are these Ms. Bane and Mr. Stone?"

Tony freezes, wide eyes darting over to his agent. Phil is standing in the doorway, face serious, eyes sweeping over the group. Tony see's when Phil spots him, the agent quickly crossing the room to Tony's side. It's only then he notices he's shaking, just as Phil wraps a warm arm around his shoulders.

"They are two of the lowest, sleaziest, most despicable, cowardly, ignorant, brainless twits," Pepper hisses venomously.

"Whoa," Clint whistles lowly, finally dropping to the floor, "tell us how you really feel Pepper."

"Don't encourage her," Tony chuckles weakly.

"Do I need to go hunting?" Natasha asks, looking serious.

"Yes," Pepper says at the same time Tony exclaims "No!"

"What happened," Phil asks again.

Tony snaps his mouth shut refusing to speak. He hunches further in on himself refusing to face them. Phil's arm around his shoulders tightens reassuringly.

"A few years ago, at a similar gala, Sunset Bane and Tiberious Stane drugged Tony," Pepper says coldly, "Beat him for the new tech designs that were set to be released later that month, raped him and then left him in an alley."

There's silence for a few beats, nobody saying a work. Tony's eyes are shut, he refuses to see the pity or disgust at him in their eyes. Suddenly Natasha curses in Russian. Loudly and violently. Tony snaps his head up looking for whatever set her off. There's nothing, just a scary angry Natasha, and a disturbingly silent Clint. Glancing up at Phil Tony is stunned at the silent fury on the other mans face. Then Phil glances down at him and gives a reassuring smile. Tony almost sighs when the agent pulls him closer into a full hug. 

"How are they not in prison?" Clint demands.

"The police dismissed my complaint out of hand," Tony shrugs, "I had a reputation of drunken disorderly conduct."

"Unacceptable," Natasha hisses.

"Doesn't matter now," Tony insists, "Nothing's happened since and I make sure never to be near them again. After we took their companies down a few points in the stock market of course."

Pepper snorts, grinning maliciously, "We destroyed them. I'm surprised they've managed to scrape enough together to remain relevant."

"Wow," Clint whistles again, "Never knew you could be so vindictive."

"No one hurst my family and gets away with it." Pepper smiles innocently, "Now, Tony still needs a plus one."

"I'm going," Phil says with finality.

Tony blushes, still wrapped up in Phil's arms.

"Do you think Thor would mind if I asked for a rain check?" Clint asks with faux innocence, "I'm sure if I told him I wanted to inspect the vents at this gala thing he wouldn't mind too much."

"I'll do you one better and get everyone an invitation," Pepper announces gleefully, "Just make sure Thor doesn't break anything too valuable."

"Of course," Natasha smirks.

"You planned this!" Tony realizes, "Pep!"

"Of course I did," Pepper replies, sticking out her tongue, "The minute I found out they would be there I made sure to have enough seats for the whole team. I just had to figure out how to convince them to go." She looks over at Tony apologetically, "I didn't mean for everything to come out like that. I wanted them to know it is important, but..."

"I get it Pep," Tony smiles reassuringly as she trails off.

"Question!" Clint suddenly throws his had up like a kid in school, "Who's gonna tell Brucie Bear?"

Pepper rises, moving towards the elevator.

"Go to the rumpus room," Tony calls after her, "Bruce'll be upset if the big guy breaks something in the lab."

Pepper waves over her shoulder as the elevator door close.

"So, how'd it go with the mantis search?" Tony asks, desperate to change the subject.

"We got 'em," Clint smirks, "Amateurs, just a bunch of biologist who's experiment got out of hand."

"Again?" Tony sighs.

"Hey, at least it wasn't Reid this time," Clint shoots back.

"Don't even go there," Tony gives his friend the stink eye, "Nope, not allowed."

"Susan has him under close supervision right now," Natasha says, walking over to the coffee pot, "Now back to the matter at hand, what can you tell us about these worms?"

"I have sent the files to each of your personal devices already Ms. Romanov," J.A.R.V.I.S. responds promptly, "I Have also included recent media releases of the pair."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S.," Phil reaches for his phone. 

Tony slips away to the fridge, grabbing the Baileys and cherry turnovers Nat is fond of. Taking the mug from her Tony quickly fixes up a cup just how she likes it and slips two turnovers onto a plate, then ushers her back into the living room.

"Thank you Kotehok," Nat kisses him on the cheek as she passes.

"Sooo," Clint says sidling up next to Tony.

"No obvious weapons at the Gala," Tony cuts in, eyeing the archer, "No. And that includes your bow."

"Aw, but Tony," Clint whines.

"No," Tony crosses his arms firmly, then jumps as Phil wraps an arm back around his shoulders.

"No obvious weapons," Phil smiles blandly, eyes sharp, "Concealed weaponry only.'

"Challenge accepted," Clint crows, and disappears up into the vents again.

"You're encouraging him," Tony mutters, "And when did I become the responsible one?"

"You've always been Tony," Phil replies, looking him dead in the eye, "It just took us a while to realize it."

Tony blushes and muttering something about work to be done flees to his workshop. Throwing himself into his work Tony does his level best to ignore the rest of the tower for as long as possible. Or at least until supper, he really is kind of hungry today.


	12. Chapter 12

"Behind you," Bruce's voice is still a little rough as the scientist passes behind Phil in the kitchen.

The kitchen that is by no measure small but still feels crowded with four people trying to work in it.

"Heads up!" Clint chirps, tossing an empty bag over their heads and into the recycling, "Score!"

"What have we told you," Phil cuts in, "No throwing things in the kitchen."

"Who has the brown sugar?" Nat calls out, shuffling in one of the many cupboards.

"I've got it," Clint calls back, "Catch!"

"Clint!" Three voices chastise at once.

"Sorry," Clint says not appearing chastised in the least.

"So," Pepper start from her seat on the far side of the island, files hovering open in front of her, "I have an appointment for 10:00 am tomorrow at the spa down on 9th. Natasha, I'm going to need your and Jane's help getting Tony there."

"Of course," Nat smiles, checking the oven temperature.

"The rest of you will come later. I've scheduled massages for everyone," Pepper continues, "J.A.R.V.I.S. will let you know when to come."

"Thor," Bruce says warningly. 

The Norse god smiles sheepishly and backs out of the kitchen.

"Be a dear Thor and set the table please?" Pepper smiles up at the blond.

"Of course Lady Potts!" Thor declares loudly, "I will arrange a table setting befitting the grand feast our comrades are preparing for our brother in arms!"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what's Tony up to now?" Pepper asks.

"Sir is currently reviewing the concept submissions from R & D." J.A.R.V.I.S. replies promptly.

"Thank you J." Pepper smiles, "Would you let me know when he's close to finishing?"

"Of course Ms. Potts," J.A.R.V.I.S. confirms. 

"If he finishes those before supper that will leave nothing pressing for the rest of the week," Pepper nods, "So tomorrow, after our spa day, a light lunch is included, we'll come home and just relax until the Gala. I'm leaving security up to you guys."

"We've got this," Clint smiles coldly.

"Phil?" Pepper calls out, "Anything to add?"

"'Not at current Ms. Potts," Phil replies.

"So, if Tony doesn't have to go back to the lab tonight does that mean we can build a blanket fort and camp in the living room?" Clint asks, bouncing over to Pepper, "Please please pretty please?"

Phil laughs at the faux considering look Pepper gives Clint. Letting the sounds of the team, their family, flow around him Phil continues to work on his portion of the meal. Fried Chicken, asparagus, baked spaghetti squash with butter, and pierogi casserole, Clints lazy rice pudding for desert and Nat's coffee cake for a late night snack. All Tony's favourites. They know Tony will make a fuss when he realizes, insisting he doesn't need to be treated special. Phil also knows they will all ignore Tony's fussing and spoil the genius anyway. Besides, it's nice spending time together as a team, even if they are all tripping over each other. 

"Ms. Potts," J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupts the friendly banter some time later, "Sir is nearly finished his current task. He plans to begin working on the hellicarier turbine overhaul next."

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S.," Pepper smiles, "Who wants to go get him?"

"Oh oh, pick me! Pick me!" Clint bounces out of the kitchen, "I've go this!"

Before anyone can tell him no the archer disappears into a vent.

"Alright, all hands on deck," Phil claps his hands, smiling, "Food to the table."

There's chaos for a few moments as food is moved from the oven to serving dishes and off to the table. Tony and Clint reappear at some point, easily falling in step with everyone shuffling food and drink into the dinning room. Tony gushes over the food, appearing too tired to make much of a fuss. The meal is lively and cleanup a shared chore. After, they coral Tony into the living room to watch movies and build a blanket fort. Well, Clint and Tony build a blanket fort, everyone else watches amused. After the blanket fort is finished, Natasha brings out mugs of cocoa along with the coffee cake she made earlier. Queuing up another corny movie they settle back in.

"Ok, what is that even supposed to be?" Clint asks. 

"Not sure," Tony mutters, sipping his cocoa, "Bet we can do better with a toaster and a microwave."

"No!" Pepper exclaims, alarmed, "Remember the supernova incident!"

"The supernova incident?" Bruce looks concerned.

"Awe Pep," Tony wheedles, leaning across Phil to give her the puppy eyes, "This time I swear, no black holes."

"Black holes?" Bruce again, this time sounding intrigued.

"No science based on bad disaster movies." Pepper says, jabbing Tony in the forehead, "That means you as well Bruce."

Phil laughs as Tony pouts, then flops across the agents lap.

"Spoil sports," Tony mutters.

"Watch the movie," Phil chuckles.

Phil enjoys having Tony cuddled up close, running a hand through the genius' mop of messy hair. Tony purrs under the gentle attention, eventually dozing off completely. Phil shuffles around carefully until he is stretched out on the couch with Tony draped across his chest. Sleep sounds like a good idea. Phil dozes off.

*****

Tony wakes to the insistent urging of his bladder. Prying one eye open with a groan Tony blearily takes in his surroundings. He's in the living room, so is everyone else from the look of it. Tony can see Clint and Thor's feet sticking out of the blanket fort, he can also see Bruce curled up in his favourite armchair. Craning around Tony can see Natasha and Pep on the love seat and couch respectively. That just leaves Phil. Closing his eyes Tony tries to ignore his bladder and snuggles back down into the warm couch. The warm couch that is unusually firm and that promptly tightens around his waist. Eyes flying back open Tony stares down at the sleeping face of his Agent. The man is currently serving as Tony's bed and has one arm wrapped firmly around Tony's waist even in sleep. Taking stock of the situation Tony realizes several things at once. He's warm, comfortable, there's a blanket across both of them, Agent smells really nice, and he still needs to pee. Flushing, Tony tries to puzzle out how he came to be in his current position. Form what he remembers of the night before they had been watching a movie after supper, Pepper forbid Bruce and himself from doing experiments based off said movies, and at some point Tony fell asleep. Well, at some point they all fell asleep. Tony figures at some point he must have crawled over to Phil and curled up on the other man. Meaning at some point he cuddled up to and on the man he is falling madly in love with but who wants nothing to do with Tony in the romantic sense.

Cussing quietly at himself Tony goes about carefully trying to extricate himself from his warm cocoon of comfort. He's almost done it when that steel band of an arm wraps back around his waist, pulling him back down to the couch with an oomph.

"Where are you going?" Phil's voice is sleepy, eyes still closed and breathing deep and slow.

"Bathroom," Tony squeaks surprised.

Phil grumbles unintelligibly, the first time Tony has ever heard the man anything less than articulate, and cracks one eye open blearily.

"Come right back," Phil mutters. 

The arm around his waist lets go and Tony dashes off. Alone in the bathroom Tony breaths through his panic. Phil caught him, saw him draped all across the other man. Phil's going to hate him now. Tony runs through everything he knows while relieving himself, convinced that once he gets back to the living room he's set for another polite yet firm rejection from his agent. He dawdles at washing his hands and creeps back out into the hall planning to bypass the living room and escape to his lab. He wants to avoid this conversation as long as he can. His hopes are dashed when he meets Phil in the hall.

"You took too long," Phil mutters, still looking sleep ruffled.

Tony tries to sputter out an excuse but doesn't manage more than a couple nonsense sounds as his brain grinds to a halt. Phil has wrapped an arm arrow do his waist and is guiding Tony back to the couch. Firmly, insistently, Tony is drug down onto the couch with Phil, then poked and prodded back to he original place sprawled across the agents chest under the blanket.

"Better," Phil sighs, "Stay."

"Uh, Phil?" Tony ask quietly, confused.

"Go out with me," Phil sounds less sleepy this time, more aware, "Tonight, let me take care of you. Let me be your real date. And tomorrow say yes to a real date. Please?"

"Wha?" Tony sputters, not sure if he's actually hearing what he thinks he is.

Friday, I want to take you to the movies," Phil continues, "Star Wars marathon. I've already cleared it with Pepper. Just say yes. Please?"

"Yes," Tony replies automatically, he could never deny his Agent anything. 

"Finally!" Nat's voice startles Tony, "Took way too long."

"Too early," Bruce mutters, "Congratulations."

"Go back to sleep," Phil orders.

"Just a heads up Tony," Clint pipes, head now sticking out of the fort next to Thor's feet, "Phil's possessive."

Tony sputters again, highly confused. Bruce is right, it's too early. He buries his face in Phil's chest, ignoring the ongoing conversation around him.

"That explains so much!" Pepper exclaims, "Phil you sly dog!"

"What? What happened?" Clint wheedles, "Spill!"

"Adams" Pepper and Nat chirp as one.

Tony groans, he knows who Adams is. A reporter for some gossip rag who is far too interested in Tony. Or, at least, getting into Tony's pants. He's tried turning the man down gently before but he's insistent.

Phil's arms tighten around Tony. The genius blushes, surprised by the action.

"Ohh, I recognize that name!" Clint exclaims, "Phil had to write an incident report about something to do with an Adams."

"Hawkeye," Phil growls and Tony shivers as it rumbles through the mans chest, "What have I told you about the vents above my office?"

"Sorry," Clint smirks, "Not sorry."

"Adams propositioned Tony, forcefully." Pepper cuts in smirking, "I Don't know what exactly happened but Phil took Adams aside and we haven't seen a sign of him since."

"Well he's not dead," Clint murmurs, "If he was it would have been a red report. This one was orange, extreme trauma only."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. colour codes their reports?" Tony questions, not wanting to dwell on what all this means.

"Of course," Phil replies, then Tony feels the blanket being tugged up over his head, "Sleep."

There's some sniggering as everyone settles back down. Tony sighs deeply, purring at the kiss pressed to the top of his head. Just as he's dozing off he hears Clint's last question.

"Wait, then who was the red report?"


End file.
